It Started with a Letter
by I Hate Cloud
Summary: Heya! This one is a totally different story that I am writting, and it has SephirothXRaven in it. DON'T WORRY I'LL DO SOME SephirothXAerith! please R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dear Mr. Sephiroth, 8/16/504

I understand the condition you are in right now. I know your life must be a wreck right now; not communicating with anyone was a good choice for you Sir. Before I go on let me be as so kind as to introduce myself. My name is Raven Kae and I am probably the best female fighter ever known to mankind. You see, I work for Cloud Strife and his gang. They said they wanted to see you because they had something for you. I believe they said they had some 'Materia' for you.

I have something for you as well. I have one Materia for you. It was passed down through my family for ages and I think you will find it quite useful to you. I know it seems like a strange Materia, but it is a 'love' Materia. You can easily guess its power because of its name. If you wish to find us I recommend that you wear your outfit. You know, the one that is basically black? I know you will only have one Materia in the slots that you have but hey, at least you have one right? I was told that a man by the name of Cloud Strife was staying at the resort so please refrain from any combat at the resort.

You might see some other familiar faces at the resort, and they might see you. Everybody is still pretty psyched out after you tried to take over the planet. I would be cautious to not talk to the ladies at the front desk. I'll be pretty easy to find, I have black hair and red eyes and I will probably be at the front desk as well. Just ask for Raven if I'm not there they'll go get me. If I am not there either then take the elevator to the twenty-second floor and knock on room 22638 and someone should answer the door. Most likely to be me, if not then Vincent should answer.

I almost forgot to give you the directions to the resort. It's actually quite easy to get to. If you go ten blocks walking distance and take a right at the first intersection you then just have to follow a straight path to the resort. The name of the resort is Midgar Dreams and it is on a huge billboard, you can't miss it. When you get to the building, go inside the parking garage and take the elevator to level ML. I believe you can find your way to the front desk with ease. I hope to see you at the resort sometime soon!

With all due respect,

Miss Raven Kae

Miss Raven Kae

Also: Don't forget to bring your Masmune with you. I have something that can upgrade the powers of the sword. I also have a picture for you…that is if you want it.

"Master Sephiroth? I have a letter for you Sir!" A young squire knocked on some heavy-looking doors. "Master Sephiroth? Are you in there?" After gaining some courage he pushed open one of the doors and looked around. He gasped as he saw pictures of his past life hung up all over the walls. "He told me he was going to leave his past behind…"

"What are you doing in my room?" Sephiroth laid a hand on the young lad's shoulder. With a scream he jumped in the air and almost nailed his head in the ceiling. "Calm down boy. What is that you are holding in your hand?"

"Oh…this? It's a letter for you sir. It's from a Miss Raven Kae. Do you know her by any chance?" The boy regained his senses and bowed, handing the letter to his master.

"I do not. What does it say?"

"I…don't know. Last time I remember you telling me that I shouldn't read things that you receive or send to anyone."

"That was over three years ago Yukensin." Sephiroth sighed.

"I still follow your orders sir. Remember, I am one of your true followers."

"I left my past behind. I don't know why you are still working here. In fact, you're free to go. Tell everyone that they may leave the mansion at once. I don't care what the contract says."

"But sir!" Yukensin gasped in horror.

"Just give me the letter and you will be on your way Yukensin. I've had enough of followers. No one needs to be like me."

"Yes they do! I mean, the way you are now."

"Do you listen to me or do you not?"

"I'm sorry. Here is the letter sir."

"Thank you. Now, tell everyone to leave the mansion for good." Sephiroth gave Yukensin a look that made him shiver.

"Yes sir. " Yukensin bowed. He walked off with a sad look on his face and closed the door with a moan. Sephiroth sat on his bed and opened the letter, hoping it wasn't one of those letters that they wanted him to join the new SOLDIER. Was there even a new SOLDIER? Or were they trying to lure him into some kind of trap? He closed his eyes and crossed his fingers before reading the letter. Sephiroth opened one eye and saw the first three words, 'Dear Mr. Sephiroth'…so far so good. As his eyes scrolled down the letter he became more and more tense when he read about THEM. The ones who defeated him. Vincent Valentine, Tifa Lockhart , Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind, Yuffie **Yuffie** **Kisaragi**Kisaragi, Barret Wallace, Red XIII and Cait Sith. The sound of their names made him shiver. Nodding, he walked over to a drawer covered in dust. His sword, the Masamune was on top of the drawer, also covered in dust.

"How long has it been since I have used this?" Sephiroth coughed as he opened the drawer. "Obviously it's been a while…" He dragged his things over to his bed and then walked over to his mirror. He was wearing a plain black robe with his hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing sandals that weren't too old, but they weren't too new either. They were sandals with brown straps on them and engraved on them said, 'I LUV U!' on it. He laughed and walked over to his bathroom and undressed. Sephiroth sighed as the hot water poured on his back. It always felt good to take a shower after reading something like that. He just couldn't believe he was wearing his past. He made a promise to a girl that loved him that he would change and never ever wear that again. That's why he always kept the outfit in the darkest part of the room. In fact, the girl who wrote him the letter, her name was similar to Raven's. Her name was Rashinka and she loved to read. She had big blue eyes and Auburn hair. Sephiroth dated her until he told her what kind of man she was. Rashinka dumped Sephiroth and fell in love with a man named Kenshin. He also hated Sephiroth because somehow Aerith was related to him. About thirty-five minutes later he was dressed and ready to go. He held the letter in one hand and a brown sack in the other. Sephiroth sighed again and pushed open the humungous iron doors and slowly walked down the stairs. It had been awhile since he had walked down these stairs. Dust too, was on the stairs and the portraits and clay sculptures of him and his passed on relatives. Already the servants had left the mansion as they were told. Sephiroth blew out the last candle and left the house, for good.


	2. Midgar Dreams

**Okay, I know I kinda suck as a writer right now, but I have some okay stories that I guess you guys would like. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I HAVE ONE REVIEW! sobs**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Midgar Dreams**

Sephiroth closed the gate and chain-locked it, waiting for a scream from across the street. Usually around ten o'clock a little old lady walked her Chocobo a few blocks and then took it to the Chocobo farm so it could exercise with the other Chocobos. Although today he did not hear a scream, he heard a laugh. A girl about six feet tall was laughing, but not at him. Suddenly, he too noticed what she was laughing at. The Chocobo that the old woman owned was pecking at the windows with its beak and the woman was whacking it with a broomstick. "Don't you know you are supposed to respect your elders?" Sephiroth boomed with his eerie voice. The girl stopped laughing and stared at Sephiroth.

"Mr. Sephiroth?" She gasped.

"Miss Kae?" Not sure what to say.

"That's me alright. Were you just now heading to the resort? I can see the shoulder bag you are carrying. Did you think you would move in?"

"I suppose…I mean, if you can fit nine people in one room I should think that you would have many more spare rooms."

"True. Actually it's eleven. My sister Clara and Aerith are staying in the same resort as well. There were only ten rooms but I guess you sleep on the couch or something. Is that alright with you Mr. Sephiroth?"

"Did you just say Aerith is with you?"

"Yes."

"I could've sworn I killed her."

"To make a long story short I revived her from the Lifestream."

"Oh. Could you please not call me Mr. Sephiroth?" Sephiroth almost fainted. How? How could this girl revive her? He didn't have time to think now, but now he would be staying up all night.

"Very well. If you want I can drive you to the resort."

"Would you? That's very kind of you…no one has ever really asked me to go somewhere with them. Then again I've never really been out of my house."

"Are you going or not?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes I will."

"Then just hop on back."

"What am I supposed to hold on?"

"My waist of course! Do you see anything else to hang on?" Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh…"

"Would you like to drive?" Raven put her hands on her hips. She shook her head and started the engine, "Come on! Are you driving or not?

"N-no it's fine. It's just that I can't remember the last time I saw a woman."

"You've been cooped up in your house for how long?"

"Eight years. I said I would leave my past behind but it haunts me every day. So I just decided to stay in my house with my servants."

"Where are they now?"

"I told them to quit. They were my followers…I don't like to talk about it much anymore." Sephiroth looked at the ground, afraid that Raven would be scared of him.

"If you think that I'm scared of you think again. I actually think you're a well-mannered man. If sorry if I started the topic, I just wanted to prepare you."

"Pre-pare?"

"Yes. You think that Cloud and everybody else want some answers of why you tried to take over the planet and killed Aerith?"

"Could you please not mention that wretched girl's name?"

"Anything else your majesty?" Raven snapped back. As they arrived at the resort a man walked up to the motorcycle.

"Good morning Raven. Is that who I think it is?"

"Please can you take us to the special elevator? He doesn't want anyone to see him."

"Yes ma'am. This way please. You may leave your motorcycle here if you would like." The man bowed and offered his hand.

"Thank you but I'm fine." Raven nodded. She made sure Sephiroth was unseen by kissing him right on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"Just to make it look like we're dating."

"Oh."

"Here we are. Now, you must press floor twenty-three instead of twenty-two because for some reason it skips a floor. So floor two is actually floor one and so on. Have a nice day Miss Kae."

"You too Jeffery. Here's a little keepsake." Raven handed him about two hundred fifty Gil.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come now Sephiroth." Raven opened the elevator and stepped inside.


End file.
